


Firby and Snippy

by embraidery



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraidery/pseuds/embraidery
Summary: Firbolg meets Snippy at the tavern.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Firby and Snippy

Sir Fitzroy walked into the tavern, crab cradled in his hands, with no small amount of trepidation. 

"Hello, uh, Firbolg Friend. I'm, uh, I want to apologize for the thunder back there…"

"Ahhhh. That is no worry. I am fine."

"Good! Good. I'm glad." Sir Fitzroy set the crab on the table and looked around the tavern. "What do you think crabs eat? You're good with animals, right? Professor Wuh...Wig...uh, the headmaster, asked you to look at his dog?"

"...Yes. But this is not animal. This is…large bug?" Firbolg inclined his massive head to look at the crab, brushing his matted hair out of his eyes with one large hand.

"It's an animal." Sir Fitzroy lifted a hand as if to touch the crab before changing his mind and putting his hand back in his lap. "At least, I think so. Well, Festo said it's my magic? But it said it wanted food, and magic wouldn't need to eat food, right?" 

Firbolg lifted his head and peered out at Sir Fitzroy from behind his hair. "This...crab...is magic?"

They both watched the crab as it brought its claws to its mouth once again.

"It knows what we say?" rumbled Firbolg.

"I...guess so…" ventured Sir Fitzroy. He picked up a pretzel from the bowl on the table. "Do you want a pretzel?"

"If I wanted...pret-zel...I would take pret-zel," Firbolg explained.

The crab eagerly reached forward to take the pretzel in one claw.

"Yes, well, I meant the crab. I guess he wanted it." Sir Fitzroy watched the crab make quick work of the snack. He piled a few more pretzels in front of his new friend.

"I'm thinking about Snippy. Or Clippy. Gurgles, maybe? Is that anything? He makes a gurgle noise…"

"...I will not be Gurgles."

"Wh--no, no, I wouldn't be so casual about choosing, uh, suggesting...I'm talking about the crab. Obviously."

"Oh."

The crab waved its claw not occupied with a pretzel at Sir Fitzroy.

"Uh, yes, Snippy? Clippy?"

The crab waved its claw at the first name.

"Snippy? You like Snippy?" 

The crab waved its claw again.

"I'm glad you like Snippy too," Sir Fitzroy said.

"Sniiiiiiippy," mused Firbolg. "This is. What you say...silly." Before Sir Fitzroy could object, he continued, "Feels...good...in mouth. Maybe silly name is…good." 

"Thank you," said Sir Fitzroy, oddly touched. "I appreciate that." 

The table lapsed into silence besides the little crunches of Snippy eating a pretzel.

"So--" Sir Fitzroy began.

"You talk too much, small man."

"Oh. Uh, sor--"

"Shhh."

Silence reigned.


End file.
